What a shitty guy!
by vore1
Summary: "I'm sick of you and your priss bullshit, you know that, right?" Sollux had the other pinned against the school's wall. He pushed harder as he waited for a response. "Fuck off," Eridan spat.


The sidewalk glimmered as the _clearly _noticable sun drilled it's radiance through the Ozone layer and sunk it's heat into the pavements. A young man sludged his way forward as he flicked a long thumb on his phone's screen. The thought of setting the device into his pocket and jogging to his destination was tempting but the boy hated the thought of physical strain and so he kept to dragging his feet. Thankfully, the walk was only a few blocks from his apartment and his business wouldn't take more than a few minutes.

As two sliding glass doors opened and let out a gush of air, the tall lad set his phone in his pants pocket and began looking at the small signs hung from the ceiling. He walked past two rows filled with personal products and made it to an aisle that was stocked with miscellaneous snacks and drinks. He hesitated at the variety of chips and grabbed at a bag of greasy, salted chips. The boy made his way out of the aisle and towards the register, without needing to queue. He set the bag on the advertisment-littered counter and huffed. The young cashier turned his chair and pushed small buttons on the machine in front of him, not taking the time to say hello or look at the customer, "Three-fifty," he stated casually.

The employee had muted red eyes and a hunched back. He wore a black headband that kept his shaggy pale hair out of his round face and a pitch-black sweater, which held his name tag (it read "Hi my name is Dick, how may I help you?").

The tall man glanced up from his wallet and pulled out a twenty, "Hey _Dick_, I'd also like a pack of Marlboro Mediums." He placed the wallet back in his pocket and set the paper money on the counter.

The young worker snorted and crossed his arms flat against his chest. " I need an I.D.," he stated, mockingly.

Staring at the cashier with a look of impatience, the tall male grabbed at his wallet once again and tossed his I.D. on the grimey counter, not caring enough to even hand the other the plastic card. Of course the boy was barely seventeen, making the given I.D. a farse, which gave him not reason to be so upset, but there he was, being pretty pissed. "So professional," the taller man hummed as he scratched a taped down poster.

The boy behind the counter didn't seem to mind the obviously disrespectful motion and glanced at the card, "Hell yeah, I gotta keep this job, so don't fuck things up for me, Sollux," the other remarked as he turned and grabbed at the pack of ciggarettes. He set the pack on the counter and grabbed the money.

The boy, Sollux, snorted, "You got it, boss," He lisped as he grabbed at change and recently bought items off the counter. He glanced at the nametag and gave a dry laugh, knowing well that the name was a crude joke.

The albino huffed, as he grabbed for a small book and spun back around. "Have a nice day, asshole_._" The taller boy looked at the back of the other's head for a moment and smiled before heading off towards the automatic doors, phone in hand.

Not one step was made onto the hot sidewalk before he had bumped into a young man nearly his height. The tanned man snarled as he looked down at his coffee. "_You've _got _to be kidding me,_" he breathed.

Sollux stood there, not knowing if he should help the other with the mess or apologize and walk out. His behavior caught the attention of the other and he frowned, scrunching his nose. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time?" The unknown man had gotten a step closer and stared into Sollux's discolored eyes before pushing past him and heading for the cashier.

"I'm sorry, sire, but there seemed to have been an incident at the front." The young (Scottish?) man stated casually as he went for a pair of nail clippers hung next to the cashier stand. By then Sollux had recovered from the situation and scoffed.

"Asshole," he mumbled as he walked out. No one had seemed to notice his remark but he smiled anyway and brought a ciggarette to his chapped lips.

It was neering dusk as the tired seventeen-year-old boy plodded towards his apartment complex. He trudged up a small flight of stairs and unlocked the door to his slightly crowded living room. He set his keys and wallet onto the side table and kicked off his worn converse, leaving his phone and ciggarettes in his back pockets. He reluctenly made his way through the small room and opened his bedroom door. He breathed in deeply at the old smell of an apartment he's lived in for years.

The day was ending, leaving the darkening Arizona sky a deep, sparkly purple, reminding him of the scottish boy's hair from the drugstore as he tore his socks off and dropped them near his mattress.

bruh i know its only 800 words but im grounded and have no time but hell yeah hell yeah finally im back into writing cool

(also hey please send me prompt requests so i can take breaks from this thing becasue its gunna be HUGE and i need breaks lmaooooo)


End file.
